Lubricating compositions are used to reduce friction between surfaces which are moving with respect to each other. The lubricant reduces the amount of intimate contact between the moving surfaces. The lubricant prevents contact between the moving surfaces thus preventing harmful wear to the surfaces. The lubricant generally lowers the coefficient of friction. To be effective, the lubricant, in particular a grease, needs sufficient anti-wear, anti-weld and extreme pressure properties to prevent metal to metal contact under high load conditions.
Generally, most lubricants have been based on petroleum oil, although synthetic based oil lubricants, have been used for special applications. Grease compositions contain an oil of lubricating viscosity and a thickening agent. Greases usually include various types of thickeners. Thickeners include simple metal soaps, complex metal salt soap and non-soap thickeners, like clays. Greases are typically made by thickening an oil with a thickener and the addition of additives for performance benefits.
Coating compositions are useful to apply as a film or thin layer to a substrate, which may or may not be in contact with the substrate. Generally, coatings are efficient barriers to molecules from the environment. Coatings are needed to protect the substrate as a barrier to environmental elements, for corrosion protection, oxidation protection, water protection and the like.
Frequently lubricating oils, greases and coatings come into contact with the environment through leakage, excretion of old lubricants during reapplication, general disposal, mechanical removal, water washout, thermal degradation and the like. The release of lubricants, greases and coating pose an environmental concern. The development of materials which contain a majority of water and natural products will lessen environmental contamination or impact which would result through the use of currently used mineral or synthetic oil-based lubricants, greases and/or coatings.
It has been discovered that an emulsified composition can be used in some of the same applications as conventional lubricants and greases and is environmentally friendly, less expensive, less toxic and less flammable. Additionally, the development of an emulsified coating to protect the substrate from oxidation, corrosion and other environmental materials is needed.
The coating may be translucent or opaque, temporary or permanent coating. The translucent or opaque barrier coatings may be used for painted surfaces such as automobiles, trucks and boats. The translucent or opaque barrier coatings may be used for painted surfaces including carbon steel, stainless steel, aluminum, titanium, copper, brass, iron, plastic and fiberglass.
The emulsifier composition provides corrosion protection, water protection and/or oxidation protection on walls, automobiles, trucks, heavy industrial mobile equipment, boats and stationary structures. Material for lubricating during cold heading application in manufacturing bolts.
Further the emulsified composition is useful in any metalworking application that provides lubrication and/or corrosion and/or oxidation protection during metal fabrication of aluminum, ferrous and metal products such as rolling, drawing, stamping, and forging of ball bearings. Other metalworking application that the emulsified composition is useful in lubrication and/or corrosion and/or oxidation protection during metal removal such as cutting, grinding, drilling and milling.